Stand By Me
by problem-child-666
Summary: What happens when Teddy gets put in the hospital? (they are still kids). Mainly a Teddy story. Uh..not much to say here..Please R&R I need tips! ThanX
1. The Accident

AN: I know in the end of the movie they don't see each other much after that, just forget that. Uh..This will be in Teddy's POV. I do not own any of the characters. Well please R&R. Enjoy  
  
I walked into the house as if nothing had happened that day. "Teddy Duchamp. Where have you been" my mother yelled as I walked into the living room. "Well we started out in Vern's back yard, then we decided to go camping out in the woods" I said with a straight face. She just went back to what she was watching. I walked upstairs and all I could think of was what had happened earlier today. Why did Chris save me? I could have dodged it. I guess he was just looking out for me, as he did for all of us. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.  
The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Gordy screaming. "Hey Teddy" he yelled. Come on, we are all meeting at the tree house. I got up and went over to the window. "Alright. Ill be right over." I walked away from the window and threw on some clean clothes. I walked down stairs and saw my mom still asleep on the couch. "Not to surprising" I said to myself. I headed quietly out the front door, trying not to wake her because if I did I new I would be in deep shit for last night. I was just across the street from the tree house when I saw that guys coming towards me and a truck coming in the other direction. "Be right there guys. Im gonna dodge this truck first." I yelled. "Am I gonna have to save you again Duchamp" yelled Chris as Gordy and Vern started to laugh. "Shut up Chris" I yelled. "I don't shut up I grow up and when I look at you I throw up." They all said in unison. The car was approaching faster an I thought. 'I can do this' I thought to myself. The car was a couple feet away. I jumped. But obvoiusly not far enough.  
  
AN: Ok not much of a cliffhanger but oh well. Teddy is my favorite character and the actor that plays him is really cute so I would never let him die. Please Review. Thanx! 


	2. Thoughts

AN: I will try to make my chapters longer. Um.please R&R. Burns are welcome and if you have any tips, feel free to share.  
  
The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. "Your awake" said Gordy who was standing in the doorway along with Chris and Vern. All I could feel was the sharp pain in my legs and arms, but the worst pain was in my head. "Driving" I said quietly. "Did you see who was driving." They look at each other like they were hiding something. "It was Ace" Chris said. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch" I yelled as the nurse walked in. "Visiting hours are over" she said. "See ya later guys" I said. "Not if I see you first" Chris said patting me on the shoulder. After they left, what Ace said just kept running through my mind. 'I will get you. We wont forger if that's what you're thinking' he said. Now I regret not letting him take the body. He's just gonna end up trying to kill Chris, Gordy, and Vern. The next day I got out of the hospital with a sprained wrist and a broken leg. My mom was so pissed about what had happened she didn't come pick me up. Instead, Vern, Chris, and Gordy waited for me at the front doors of the hospital. "Hey guys" I said looking at the ground. "Hey Teddy, how ya feelin." Asked Chris. "Well, considering who was driving, I don't think I hurt as much as Ace will" I said trying to make everyone laugh. No one did. "I shouldn't go home tonight. My mom will probably break my other leg. I said. "How about we all stay in Vern's back field." Suggested Gordy. "Ok with me" I said with a smile. "Vern, Gordy. Sure" they said in unison. Chris and Gordy went and got their stuff while me and Vern started walking to his house. "Hey Verno" I said. "Yeah Teddy, what is it." He said suspisically. "Im sor..Im sorry for calling you a pussy" I said with a serious voice. " Its ok Teddy. I no you were just jokin around" he said. Gimmie some skin" I said holding out my hand. We got to his house, not a word spoken until Chris and Gordy got there. But even then we didn't talk. "Guys, you need to help me" I said. The only one that was up was Chris. " Help you with what" he said. "I don't want to end up like my dad. I don't want to be crazy." I said as I started to cry. "If I wasent crazy I wouldent have gotten hit by that car. Maybe I should have died." I said looking up at Chris. "Don't say that" he yelled waking up Gordy and Vern. "Don't you fuckin say that. If god wanted you to die you would be dead already" he yelled. "And we could never find another Teddy Duchamp" said Gordy. And with that we all went to sleep. 


End file.
